


Rest and Recuperation

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco put his feet up on the couch. It wasn't as easy as it might've been; his ribs ached every time he moved, and Bobby just stood there by the television and laughed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recuperation

Bosco put his feet up on the couch. It wasn't as easy as it might've been; his ribs ached every time he moved, and Bobby just stood there by the television and laughed at him. "Jagoff," Bosco muttered, and leaned his sore head back against the cushions.

"You only got yourself to blame." Bobby picked up the remote and Bosco's legs, settled down next to him and laid Bosco's feet in his lap. "Think before you speak next time."

"Yes, Faith." Bosco stretched, and winced. "Doherty is gonna pay for this."

"He's bigger than you, Bos." Bobby looked like he was trying not to laugh again. "Sure he can beat you at wrestling."

"He didn't beat me! Okay? I did not get beat by _Doherty_. He put -" Bosco waved a hand in the air. "He put something in my water."

"He's a better wrestler than you."

"Doherty isn't better than me at anything, except being an asshole."

"Right," Bobby drawled. "Sure. Doherty is a bigger asshole than you."

"He is!" Bosco faked the hurt on his face, but only a little. Bosco was a jerk about stupid things. Doherty was just a jerk. "I never cheated on my wife and messed my kid around, Bobby."

"That's –" Bobby paused, and frowned. "That's a good point."

"Thank you!" Bosco made a cheering gesture with his fists

"So you're going to shut up about it now, right?"

"Yeah," Bosco said. He sat quietly for a second, then said, "I should arrest him for assaulting a police officer. No way could Doherty take me in a fair fight."

"You want something to eat?" Bobby asked. "Something to drink, maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Okay," said Bobby. "Kitchen's that way, make yourself at home. God loves a man who helps himself."

Bosco frowned. "That's Caffey for 'shut up and get the hell out of my face', isn't it?"

Bobby leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I knew you were smarter than people say."

"Who says -?" Bosco tried to ask, but he only got halfway through the question before Bobby kissed him for real. Bosco let himself go with it, let Bobby lead the way. Bobby's hands were on his arms, his shoulders, under his shirt and pushing it up. Bosco groaned when Bobby squeezed his nipples, when Bobby stroked careful hands over his chest.

Bobby pulled his lips away. "You okay with this?"

"I want to suck your cock," Bosco said, and Bobby leered and put his fingers in Bosco's mouth. Bosco sucked at them, licked and bit and nibbled, made them wet. Bobby watched with darkened eyes, and Bosco groaned again because that look on Bobby's face always got him hard.

"Yeah," Bobby murmured. "You gonna kneel so I can see your face?"

Bosco let his fingers go. "Help me," he said, and Bobby helped him sit up and get down on the floor between Bobby's legs. Bobby put a hand on Bosco's head, and Bosco closed his eyes and unfastened Bobby's pants by touch. Bobby's cock was hard and leaking, and it tasted so good when Bosco took it in his mouth.

Bobby's thrusts were slow and gentle, and he held Bosco's head with both hands, rubbed his thumbs over Bosco's cheeks and lips. "You always look so good with my cock in your mouth," Bobby said. "You're gonna come like this, aren't you? You're gonna come from sucking me off."

Bosco clutched at Bobby's thighs and sucked harder, pushed himself further, let Bobby's cock bump the back of his throat. He put a hand on Bobby's tightened balls, slipped his finger further back and tickled Bobby's hole. That was it, Bosco knew, they were both done: Bobby grunted and came in Bosco's mouth, and Bosco swallowed it down, or tried to. Some of it slipped past his lips, and Bosco's hips jerked as he came, too.

"You could've taken off my pants," Bosco grumbled, when he'd caught his breath. Bobby leaned down and kissed him, hard, and licked at the semen on Bosco's lips and chin.

"I love the way you sound after doing that," Bobby said.

"Like I have the flu?"

"Like a guy who just got his mouth fucked." Bobby kissed him again. He stroked Bosco's face with one hand and cupped Bosco's crotch with the other. "I love this," he said, very seriously.

Bosco grinned. "That's good," he said. "So do I."


End file.
